Detective Conan Oddworld Adventures Diablo
by Kazuha Triplezero
Summary: Once upon a time there was a world plagued by monsters. The fair princess Ran had been abducted, and it's up to Conan and his friends to save her. **CHAPTER 6 UP!!!**
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
---------  
  
  
Shinichi was thrown back by the fireball's impact, sending him slamming against the  
castle wall. The Dark Lord cackled wildly as he watched the black knight collapse. Blood flowed  
freely from his wounds, and he felt that he may never live to see sunrise again.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Your puny weapons can never hurt the Dark Lord! Trespassing my domain  
was both foolish and reckless! You shall pay for your insolence!" And with that, the Lord removed  
his great black glove and revealed an Evil Eye embedded in his palm. The enormous Eye pulsated  
an eerie red light, and suddenly black smoke surrounded Shinichi's body, like a snake trying to  
squeeze him in its coils. A bone-melting sensation came upon him, and the pain was excruciating.  
By the time he realized what was happening, it was already too late.  
  
Everything went black, and he didn't realize he was shrunk and thrown out of the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Conan was the bravest knight in the kingdom of Northfield, and he has earned many medals  
for his amazing courage and leadership. He was quite handsome too, with slick, jet black hair and  
a pair of bright blue eyes which sparkle with a fierce intelligence far beyond his apparent  
tender years. Usually he had to venture across treacherous terrain, slaying dragons or hunting  
down thieves. No evil creature was strange to him, since there were so many at the outskirts of   
the kingdom. Today, he was given permission to have a day off. To a young knight who has spent   
nearly a third of his life doing nothing but saving his people from disaster, it was good news   
indeed.  
  
He enjoyed himself at a local tavern, gulping down ale mug after mug, joking, laughing  
and chatting away with the people. "Innkeeper! Two more for me!" he called, tossing a gold coin to  
the old man behind the counter. It seemed so perfect. Everything was going smoothly, no crimes  
had been commited........  
  
Suddenly the tavern door swung open. A cloaked figure bolted in and took the seat next  
to Conan. "Innkeeper, ale for me-- and fast!" The female voice sounded familiar. She was tired and  
panting. The visitor removed the hood of her cloak. "Ayumi! What in Kai are you doing here?"  
  
Ayumi was Conan's close friend, a beautiful Amazon princess. She too fought very often.  
"I *wheeze* just wanted to ask you if you *pant* wanted to go Wolfstaag-hunting," she said,  
taking a deep breath after every sentence. She suddenly winced and examined the wound on her arm.  
Conan got quite shocked at the long red line which went across the length of her arm. Probably  
a sword wound, he thought. Apparently she had been attacked by thieves on the way to the kingdom.  
But he had seen Ayumi bear wounds much worse than this. She's all right for now, thought Conan  
as he watched her gulp down her mug of ale.  
  
The sound of a gong made the whole tavern fall silent.  
  
Ayumi seemed startled. "What's that? Lunch?"  
  
"No, dimwit, that's the warning signal. Maybe there's trouble outside.  
  
Conan sighed and got up. Ayumi caught his hand. "And where do you think you're going?"  
Ayumi puffed, still a bit weary from the fight. Conan shook her hand off. "To save the people."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Disappearance of Princess Ran

CHAPTER 2  
----------  
  
  
Conan rushed out of the tavern and a startled Ayumi followed close behind. As soon as  
they reached outdoors, they froze as they watched the ghastly scene which took place before them.  
  
At least 50 sinister, deformed creatures have invaded the kingdom. Lesser devils draining  
the life-force of hapless peasants, orcs raiding banks and burning down houses, skeletons hacking  
away with their bloodstained blades....it was all too horrible.  
  
Conan drew his sword, anger pounding in his veins. Ayumi, although a bit frightened,  
grabbed her magical spear. "For Omegnar and the Kai!!" Shouting his battle-cry, Conan dashed  
forward and quickly disposed of 3 devils. Ayumi's throwing blade was detached from her waist.  
Timing, she took a throw. The deadly blade struck a demon, cutting its arm off. "EEEEEEEEEE!" the  
foul creature emitted an eerie, sickening scream as its severed arm dropped to the ground.  
Ayumi gagged as she looked closer at the wound; inside, it was dark and hollow. No soul. She   
shuddered.  
  
The duo dispatched more than half of them when another horde of monsters joined the   
remaining units, and within minutes the two were overwhelmed by their sheer weight of numbers.  
The creatures came in from all directions, attempting to pile on top of Conan and Ayumi. Just  
when they thought they were doomed, two familiar figures appeared from the shadows; one was  
stout and powerful, the other skinny and carrying a staff with a shiny blue orb on it.  
  
"Powers of the North and South, spirits of ice and fire........let a shower of flame and  
ice destroy the Evil present within your vision......aid me in my spell, o' Lecros, Grand Master  
of the Elements!" The skinny figure uttered a prayer, and almost immediately there was a  
hailstorm, followed by comet showers. The invading monsters paused for a brief moment, and  
suddenly all of them shrieked and scattered, for they feared that they would be hit by the   
falling projectiles. But despite their attempts, they met their demise. The two figures   
disappeared.  
  
When all was over, Conan sat up and stared at Ayumi, who was shielding her head and  
shivering. Realizing that all has returned to normal, she shed her coward's mask, sprang up  
and laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Those weaklings were no match for a heroic Amazon like me! Once  
again, Ayumi the Great has saved the day!"  
  
Conan flinched, as if struck."Oh, put a cork in it, all you ever did was toss your blade  
and hide in a corner."  
  
Ayumi pouted, sticking out her lower lip."I did not, Sir Conan! I did all the work!"  
  
"You're pathetic for an Amazon," Conan countered.  
  
"Oh? Says who?"  
  
"Says me," Conan replied cheekily.  
  
"Yeah, right. Yellowbelly."  
  
"Yellowbelly, eh? Then you're more of a coward than a hen."  
  
"One of these days I'll tear you to bits."  
  
And they laughed all the way home.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Conan awoke to a beautiful morning. Birds were heard singing, and the   
sky was blue without a cloud. Sunlight streamed across the valley, its radiant warmth giving life  
to the land of the Eight Field Isles. All seemed well that day, and the attacks left few scars on  
the kingdom. Nothing could possibly go wrong today, he thought, as he stared outside his bedroom   
window.  
  
As usual, he greeted the people on the streets, stopped at the tavern, and surveyed the  
streets. His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of a poster which bore the image of a  
young princess.  
  
Princess Ran.  
  
"No...it can't be...."  
  
A crowd gathered not long after, the majority gossiping, gasping, some even fainted. A  
closer examination of the poster confirmed his worst fears.  
  
Ran was missing.  
  
Conan felt lost suddenly, for a knight, it was very unusual indeed. Knights always knew   
what to do, after all. An ice cube dropped down his back.  
  
"Ran......"  
  
Ayumi, along with her two friends Mitsuhiko the Necromancer and Genta the Barbarian,  
noticed the crowd and found Conan rooted to where he was standing, a look of pure, thunderstruck  
horror on his face.  
  
Genta seemed confused, and queried the townsfolk. To his horror he found out that Ran had  
been taken away by demons at the night of the attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayumi scowled at the look on Conan's face.   
  
She knew that Conan loved Ran more than anything else in the world. But Ayumi too was   
attracted to Conan, and despite her rough nature she would try her best to act ladylike around  
Conan. Amazons are pretty too. The only fault was their manners, that's all. After all, she was  
considered the most courteous in her tribe. She was willing to do anything to get Conan to  
like her.  
  
And this would be the perfect chance to have Conan all to herself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
--------------  
Hehehe, this is the first fic I wrote, so perfect English not always included. Lots of   
grammatical mistakes. Gomenasai minna-san ^_^  
After all, what do you expect from a 14-year-old? 


	3. A New Quest

CHAPTER 3  
----------  
  
After much persuasion, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko managed to get Conan to recover from  
his state of trance and confusion. Shortly after that, they were summoned by the mighty King to  
his throne. Conan's quest? To save the Princess, and to end the rain of terror once and for all.  
  
"Now...err...I comprehend that this may be unsuitable for one as young as you, Sir Conan,  
but it is clear that my other knights refused to partake in this...'rescue mission' as they call  
it. They claim that it is much too dangerous, Shinichi, my best knight before you, has vanished,  
and you are the only one left who can save Ran. Are you willing to risk your life to save her?"   
said the King as he fidgeted with his moustache.  
  
Conan's eyes flared. "Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
For a moment there was an uneasy silence, then came a nervous reply from the King.  
  
"...very well, you are dismissed. And good luck on your journey."  
  
~*~  
  
In a corner of the Tavern, the young heroes discussed and went over their plans.  
  
"...there, we've chosen our path. We are on a very important quest, and I don't want any  
of you squabbling over minor matters or going off on your own. Understood?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"All clear."  
  
"Most certainly, Sir Conan."  
  
"Good, it's settled then. Ready your weapons and supplies. We move out tomorrow at dawn."  
  
The following day, they were all ready to go. Horses ready, weapons prepared. First stop:  
The Grey Forest. It was a gigantic patch of green, once inhabited by animals, and many legendary  
creatures, even fayries, White Griffyns and lightlings. But ever since the Dark Forces invaded  
the Isles, the forests were never beautiful. Yes, they are inhabited, but not by creatures of  
the Light. Demons and minions of Darkness roam the thick undergrowth, many of which are blood-  
thirsty or cannibalistic. Yet despite the dangers, many adventurers entered the forest to seek a  
plant-creature of great power and infinite knowledge and mastery of the Black Arts. The  
undisputed Lord of the Forests - Ga'anur. Three-eyed, four-armed with a piercing stare.  
  
None ever came out alive.  
  
In spite of the dangers and unspeakable horrors that lay ahead, Conan decided to risk  
life and limb to save Princess Ran. The young heroes take their first step into Ga'anur's realm.  
  
After the entrance to the forest is no longer visible, Conan drew his sword and carved a  
small symbol upon a tree. "From here on we shall mark our progress every fifty paces, so as not  
to get lost. The Dark Lord's lair is still far away. Head north-east." The rest did as they were  
told, but moments later they found that they kept returning again and again to the same location.  
  
Conan tried to hide his astonishment, but in vain. "What in the name of Kai!? We traveled  
in a perfectly straight line..."  
  
"Err...ahh...I believe the trees are our source of trouble..." It seems that Mitsuhiko  
too, was quite nervous.  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"I...I f-f-forgot t-to tell you th-that they are the Garuondae...better known as...the  
Elmeaters."  
  
It was the very moment when Mitsuhiko finished his sentence did the trees began to move.  
A single eye appeared on each tree, and their branches extended to form twisted wooden limbs.  
Their silent song of decay penetrated the foul air, calling forth demon minions, and at the same  
time lulling the heroes to a dream from which they will never awaken. The Elmeaters, sensing that  
Conan and his friends were slowly weakening, reached out to hold them in a grasp of death. Within  
minutes, they began gasping for air. Small demons lurked behind bushes, watching.  
  
Surprisingly, Mitsuhiko proved himself quite difficult to handle, and slipped out of an  
Elmeater's grasp. He too had resistance toward their songs, and seemed to be unaffected. Yet his  
heart wass gripped by a naked panic, and he began to shudder uncontrollably. Genta, who was as   
brave as a lion, could not bear to witness such cowardice. This in turn lit a flame of anger in   
the great Barbarian's heart.  
  
"AUUGGHH! WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING!! SET-US-FREE!!"  
  
"B-b-but I know not what t-to do~"  
  
"CAST A SPELL YOU IMBECILE!"  
  
"I h-have barely enough mana to cast a Wave of Fire..."  
  
"JUST *gasp* CAST THE CURSED SPELL!!!"  
  
"*gulp*"  
  
With the lives of his only friends at stake, Mitsuhiko had no choice but to cast a Wave  
of Fire. He picked up his staff in great haste, and waved his arms about in the air, summoning  
the Spirit of Fire. Suddenly, blue flame spread in all directions, engulfing the entire forest in  
a sea of blaze. When the flame disappeared, all that was left of the Elmeaters and the Lurkers  
was a sea of blue and purple liquid. Conan, Genta and Ayumi landed in the foul water, but  
otherwise unharmed. But just before they could breathe a sigh of relief, a new and sinister  
threat to their lives took form before them.  
  
From the scorched remains of an Elmeater emerged a great tree's shadow which materialized  
into a creature unlike anything Conan has ever seen before. Its black blade-like leaves hung down  
like overhanging shadows, and underneath them you could just make out three glowing slits; evil  
vines adorned its dead branches and four twisted limbs, some with the rotting carcasses of small  
animals which the creature has consumed over time still hanging upon them. A great purplish   
crystal was embedded in the centre of its massive trunk, pulsating an eerie bluish light. Conan  
realized that the great tree standing before him was the almighy Ga'anur-- Lord of the Forests.  
  
Words of the Dark Tongue rumbled from Ga'anur's jagged maw to send chills down Conan's   
spine. Pausing for a brief moment, the creature spoke in its low, hoarse voice.  
  
"Aah, as I had anticipated. Well done, my friend. You have slain all my loyal subjects.  
Very well done indeed...But first, I suppose you would like to know what happened to Ran, Sir   
Conan?"  
  
Upon hearing these words, Conan exploded into a rage. "Ran...!! What have you done to  
her!?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk...such hot temper. But not to worry, my friend. She is in very safe hands."  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!!?"  
  
"You need not know. Prepare to be eliminated. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
--------------  
In case you didn't know, Kai is the God of War to the inhabitants of the Eight Field Isles,  
Necros is the Master of Elements, Nefartino is the God of Wisdom, Haruon is the Duke of Courage,  
and Danzien is the Prince of Secrets. More gods to come in the next chapter! ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Conan: Yipes, it's only chapter 3 and already I'm a goner???  
Ran: No way!  
Ayumi: Is he gonna die?  
Kazuha: (laughs) Ha, no, of course not. But as the Godess of Fate, I'm gonna have a lot of fun  
with you...hehhehehe! *types a whole lot of stuff saying Conan is hurt*  
Conan: NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Kazuha: MUAHAHAHAHAHA 


	4. Fall of the Lord of Forests

CHAPTER 4  
----------  
  
Ga'anur cackled.  
  
"KEEEEEAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Nobody can leave my domain once they have entered...and now  
I shall have my five hundredth meal of human flesh!"  
  
With a wave of his twisted limbs, new trees sprouted in the place of the fallen Elmeaters  
and covered the entire Grey Forest. His eyes glowed a fiery red, and a ball of dark energy  
appeared in his hand.  
  
"And now...prepare to die!"  
  
With a fling of his wooden arm, the ball of energy sped towards Conan's chest. His  
attempt to avoid the oncoming projectile failed, and it sent him barreling backwards into a tree.  
There lay his seemingly lifeless body, badly burned and paralyzed.  
  
"Conan~!!"  
  
Ayumi ran towards Conan, and stared back at Ga'anur with eyes that blaze with extreme  
hatred. With a battle-cry she threw her throwing blade, and it struck Ga'anur's purple crystal.  
The gem shattered into a thousand pieces, and black liquid oozed out of his body.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo...it cannot be...I am the Lord...But no matter...Princess Ran  
is on her way to my Master's lair...I shall depart...farewell, worthless mortals!!!"  
  
Conan's eyes suddenly snapped open, and summoning all his strength, he managed to speak.  
"Who...!? Who is your master!!?"  
  
"It is none of your concern...KYAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
With a terrible crashing noise, Ga'anur collapsed upon the leaf-littered ground and within seconds dissipated, leaving behind a pool of purplish vile liquid. Ayumi returned her attention to Conan.  
  
"Sir Conan...Sir Conan, are you all right?"  
  
"Nnnhh..."  
  
Conan sat up, the pain suddenly gone. "Ran...Ran...!!" he murmured through gritted teeth. Ayumi shrank back, frightened. The look in Conan's eyes was frightening, almost murderous and blazing with hatred even greater than any Ayumi had ever seen before. Even Genta and Mitsuhiko stood their ground, not daring to move. Suddenly Conan grabbed Ayumi, and shook her wildly. "Why?? WHY!!?? Now we shall never know who his master was!"  
  
Mitsuhiko walked over and gave Conan a hard rap on the head with his staff. Conan dropped Ayumi in surprise. Ayumi shrank back, her tears flowing freely. Mitsuhiko looked at Conan with eyes that glimmered with a mix of unknown emotions.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, for the sake of the Word! We can find the Princess, and we shall!!"  
  
Conan looked up and stared into Mitsuhiko's determined face. "V...very well," He said at last, rubbing his sore head, his voice cold and brittle. "Let's move."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
--------------  
In this story, Shinichi is about 30 years of age. (I wonder how he looks like...) After he's shrunk, he's 20. Go figure out the math about the Curse of Age! But of course the dim-witted King (insert name of the dimbulb detective here) doesn't know this yet... ^_^ sorry this chapter is a bit too short! 


	5. Journey to Khalei-Rund

CHAPTER 5  
----------  
  
The four heroes headed southwards toward Khalei-Rund, or the Point of No Return as  
described by many. Legend told of a cruel, hellish creature known only as Se'ath, who was once  
a member of the Order of the Ancient Maga, holy sorcerers of the land. He sold his soul to the  
Dark Lord and, as a result, was transformed into a demon whose hands were terrifying blades of  
invincible metal. Se'ath and his minions invaded the Magan Cathedral, and the council was slain.  
Their bodies became his 'trophies' - or rather a 'part' of his lower body which consisted of a  
mass of bloodstained spikes and the decomposing flesh of countless victims. Some unfortunate  
enough to have their souls claimed were trapped in Se'ath as well, and they formed faces of pain  
on the surface of the mass.  
  
Conan shuddered and closed his late father's journal (which, apparently, documented  
in sickening detail the evil deeds of Se'ath). They travelled along the seemingly endless plains,  
in search of an exit. Overhead the sun gleamed like a jewel in the clear blue sky, and the early   
morning air bit with a refreshing sharpness which helped to revive their spirits. Small bushes  
dotted the plain, and from the corner of his eyes Conan spotted small black creatures darting and  
hiding behind the shrubs.  
  
"Gremling," commented Mitsuhiko. "They feast upon creatures who are unfortunate enough to  
die in this barren landscape. Food and water is scarce here. Sometimes they even kill their kin  
for food."  
  
Genta's eyes widened in fear. "L-lost? We'll get lost?"  
  
"Certainly not, you gigantic swine. Look, there's a hut ahead... Maybe we can ask for   
directions." Ayumi pointed towards a run-down dwelling not far away. It was a strange little   
cottage, made of Gremling bones, fur and wooden planks. A tiger's skull decorated with arcane   
symbols hung upon the wooden door. Ayumi dismounted, cautiously approached the door, and knocked   
upon the hollow wood.  
  
"Ach, who are you, traveller? Identify yourself," growled a hoarse male voice.  
  
"I am Yoshida Ayumi, an Amazon princess. I mean no harm."  
  
"Who is with you? And what brings you to this ungodly landscape?"  
  
Conan stepped forward. "I, Edogawa Conan, and my friends Kojima Genta the Barbarian and  
Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko the great Necromancer. We are on our way to the castle of..."  
  
"...the Dark one?"  
  
Mitsuhiko sputtered. "But...but how did you know? Then you are..."  
  
The door slowly creaked open, and a man with tanned skin stood upon the treshold of his  
home. He was clad in furs and torn rags, and wore a wolf head. Upon his shoulder rested a raven,  
and in his hand was a quarterstaff adorned with glittering golden vines. Red streaks of war paint  
made him look as if he were of a high rank among the native Sarutheeans of the South.  
  
"Hattori Heiji, sole survivor of the siege of the Magan Cathedral. I am a Magan Druid, and Druids   
are the only ones who can summon the forces of nature. This is my raven, Skull Eye. Skull, say   
hello to our guests."  
  
The raven flapped its wings and lowered its head.  
  
"It is a great honor to meet you!" Mitsuhiko bowed before a surprised Heiji. "Please, we  
have a favor to ask. Do you happen to know a way out of here?"  
  
Heiji's smile faltered. "Well... as far as I know, the only way out is through a vortex  
located about 63 miles south-east of here. But Se'ath and his minions guard it, and to enter his  
territory is suicide for me. But perhaps not for you. Why not rest here for awhile? It helps to  
replenish your energy before moving on. Leave your steeds outside, they are in no danger.   
Gremling dare not attack horses, for they are no match for the horses' hooves."  
  
The quartret entered the cottage. It was a cozy little place, lined with furs (mostly  
those of bears) and shelves were stocked with various potions, supplies and charmed items.  
Mitsuhiko was especially excited and examined a jar full of cloudy, greenish liquid. Meanwhile,  
The others sat down in a circle and had a friendly chat.  
  
Conan started the conversation. "So, Heiji - you say that you are the most experienced  
Druid among the Magans?"  
  
"Yes. Regrettably, I couldn't do anything to stop Se'ath from slaying my people. Even  
my summoned elementals were no match for Se'ath's deadly blades. Skull Eye nearly gave his life  
to save me from one of his attacks. Even my master, Baron Gwayndel, was defeated. He only managed  
to inflict minor wounds upon Se'ath, and I saw him draw Gwayndel's soul into his body." Heiji  
stared blankly at the floor. "I have long sought revenge..."  
  
Genta pounded the floor with a huge fist. "Arrr! If you seek revenge, then join us! We  
shall defeat not only Se'ath, but the Dark Lord as well!"  
  
For a moment there was an uneasy silence, then Heiji raised his head, and nodded. "Yes...  
we shall vanquish the Lord of Darkness, and be victorious...for Omegnar and the Kai!!"  
  
Conan, Ayumi and Genta repeated the famous phrase.   
  
"For Omegnar and the Kai!!"  
  
A confused Mitsuhiko turned to look at his friends, and later returned to examining the   
shelves.  
  
~*~  
  
After a hearty helping of Gremling meat and strange bluish liquid, everyone felt   
strangely energetic and were raring to continue their journey. They travelled for hours, until  
they reached 63 miles south-east of Heiji's cottage. There was nothing of interest, except for  
two large stone totems facing each other.  
  
Genta shot a cold look at Heiji. "Now where is that vortex you were talking about?"  
  
"It is here," Heiji replied calmly.  
  
Conan raised a hand. "Wait... I sense something evil!"  
  
Suddenly a monstrous shadow took form a few feet away from the party. It shifted, and two  
yellow slits formed eyes. It was undoubtedly the manifestation of Se'ath - his trademark hand  
blades stained black by the blood of his countless victims. Yet the blades showed no sign of  
damage. Howling faces of trapped souls were seen forming images on the surface of Se'ath's lower  
body.  
  
Se'ath's words broke the silence of chilly evening air, and his voice echoed in Conan's  
head.  
"Heroes who seek exit from Khalei-Rund, you now face Se'ath, Guardian of the Vortex...  
feel his wrath if you seek to destroy the Lord of Darkness, our mighty king and thy ruler! Se'ath  
knows what he desires, but he will not rob hs pet of that pleasure... He summons Anu'bin the  
Misshapen!"  
  
From the dark earth near the two totems emerged a terrifying spider-creature whose head  
resembled a skull with a single horn on its forehead. Its shiny black exoskeleton was riddled  
with large spikes, and in place of its legs were blades like that of Se'ath's. It let out a long,  
mournful, bone-chilling shriek.  
  
"And now... Anu'bin will drain you of your essence!"  
  
The spider-creature shrieked and lunged at Conan's chest.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
---------------  
Yeah~ after a looooooooong day of thinking I've finally decided to let Heiji join in on the fun  
and excitement... so be prepared for more thrills in chapter 6! ;) Oh, and Sarutheeans live on  
an island called Sarutheest, also a part of the Eight Field Isles. 


	6. The Beast Within

CHAPTER 6  
----------  
  
Taken aback by the creature's sudden attack, Conan drew his magical sword with a quick  
flick of his wrist and leapt out of its way, the blade missing its mark by a little more than an   
inch. Anu'bin howled in anger and frustration as its blade harmlessly dug into the soil; it had  
never before encountered any living being capable of avoiding its swift and deadly attacks, and  
Conan's unexpected survival suddenly made it feel anxious and unsure. Seizing this chance,  
Ayumi swiftly positioned herself in a battle position, her spear aimed directly at Anu'bin's  
skull-like head. As if it sensed the danger Ayumi's weapon posed, it narrowed its dark eyes and  
swayed from side to side. Heiji attempted to subdue Anu'bin with sleeping spells, but to his   
dismay they had no effect on the creature.  
  
Se'ath let loose a sudden, mocking laugh. "Fool! Do you mortals think that you can  
dispose of Anu'bin so easily? Do not forget... the champion Tekkitie belongs to the swiftest  
of all, the great Se'ath! Go, my pet... feast upon their worthless bodies, spare no one!"  
  
Before Anu'bin could launch another attack, the heroes were already prepared for it.  
Confused and agitated, Anu'bin slashed away randomly at the party, but this time it did not  
hit anything, for confusion had made its combat skills sharply drop. The heroes attacked from all  
sides, nearly overwhelming the giant Tekkitie. But alas; Anu'bin soon recovered its senses and  
flung them away. Unfortunately, Conan didn't react quickly enough to evade a crushing blow from  
its deadly blade.  
  
Seeing that Conan had been struck, Anu'bin's grotesque jaw twisted into the semblance of  
a wicked smile. Screeching maniacally, it began to slash repeatedly at Conan, Leaving gaping  
wounds on his face and body. Then, all of a sudden, Se'ath started flailing the air with his  
blade-like arms. "Noooooo! Stop, Anu'bin... spare the boy! The Dark One wants him alive... bring  
him to me, and I shall present my capture to the Master!"  
  
"Rrrrrghh..."  
  
As Anu'bin opened its jaw to attempt to lift Conan, his eyes suddenly snapped open. But  
they were no longer a brilliant blue; instead they radiated an eerie yellow light. Then a   
spectacular transformation took place; There was a blinding flash of light. Conan's body was  
lifted into the air, light enveloping his body and assuming the form of a supernatural being.  
The light faded away, leaving behind a creature like no human eye had ever seen before. It had  
the head of a wolf, its crimson-haired hide burning with spirit-fire. It stood upright like a  
human, and upon is back was a pair of demon-like wings. But among these features there was some-  
thing all the others recognized.   
  
On its left shoulder was the holy symbol of the Kai.  
  
"Hold, fell demon! I am Jantoor, worthy guardian of the Kai. Beyond death the powers of  
the mighty Lord grant me revenge upon the Dark Lord. Minions of the Dark One shall roam the  
lands no more, for I, Jantoor, shall be your executioner... so perish all spawn of evil!!"  
  
Anu'bin whimpered and jumped back, terrified of the winged wolf that stood towering over  
it. Convinced that the Tekkitie was no longer a threat, Jantoor turned to face Se'ath, whose  
face was a look of abject terror. Jantoor's mouth opened, allowing sparks of energy to gather.   
Tiny balls of blue light merged together into a large ball of blue lightning - and in an instant  
it was released and it came roaring towards Se'ath. But even his swift reactions were insuffi-  
cient to save him from death. The sphere of energy struck his abdomen, causing a flash and, in  
a split second, all that remained of Se'ath was a pile of glowing black cinders, with a dull grey  
gem resting upon the mound. Soul bodies were released from the gem, and they floated into the  
infinities of space. Among the mass of souls, Heiji recognized the face of Baron Gwayndel. But  
it was no longer a face of pain; it was calm and relaxed. Heiji watched as the Baron's soul moved  
on to the afterlife.  
  
The body of Jantoor slowly dissipated, leaving a tired Conan in its place. He was  
puzzled. Why had Se'ath spared his life? What was the strange force that took over his body? Who  
was this 'master' they all obeyed? Ran was in grave danger. He could sense it.  
  
Meanwhile, Genta was enjoying himself, kicking away at a frightened Anu'bin. The Tekkitie  
whimpered and whined, as if the loss of its master has made it as weak and helpless as a chick.  
  
"Haha! Now you're nothing but an insect! And I, the mighty Genta, shall treat you like  
one!"  
  
Heiji stepped forward and playfully gave Genta a rap on the head with his quarterstaff.  
"Now, now, Barbarian - don't just kill him yet. I know that he has wounded your friend, but he  
may be of some use to us." Turning toward Anu'bin, he reached out and removed a tiny black gem  
embedded in its forehead. "There. Se'ath used this to control you, Anu'bin. You're rid of him  
now."  
  
There was a sudden, striking change in Anu'bin's appearance. The Tekkitie shrank  
slightly, and its once razor-sharp blades were now blunt spikes. Two tiny blue spots of light  
appeared in its eye-sockets. Instead of emitting a shriek, its call was now a curious gurgling  
sound. Genta laughed nervously. "Heiji... I think it likes you."  
  
Heiji raised an eyebrow. "So? we all have a new ally. I don't think Skull Eye likes him,  
though. Oh, well. It's getting late now - the vortex will only open when the sun is bright. We  
shall set up camp here tonight. Ayumi, take care of Conan."  
  
~*~  
  
A soft breeze blew across the barren landscape of Khalei-Rund that night, the night sky  
littered with clusters of stars which formed the twelve constellations of Omegnar. Anu'bin slept  
beneath the stars, while the heroes slept soundly in their tents which surrounded a small bonfire.   
But Ayumi, Heiji and Mitsuhiko remained awake. Teary-eyed after crying for some time,   
Ayumi was quite reluctant to speak.  
  
"...Why did Conan turn into such a terrible creature? I just don't understand..."  
  
Mitsuhiko put a comforting hand on her shoulder. For a moment there was an uneasy  
silence, then he finally spoke. "Heiji, is there any explanation for Conan's transformation?"  
  
Heiji lowered his head and let out a long sigh. "Yes... what we have witnessed was a  
rare phenomenon... a spirit guardian has shown himself. Legend has it that only the Chosen Ones  
can possess such powers. The ancient Magans call it... The Beast Within."  
  
Mitsuhiko and Ayumi exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"The Beast Within only happens when the anger of a Chosen One's anger has reached its  
limit, his spirit-fire ignites and the Guardian shows itself. In Conan's case, well... the spirit  
of the bat-wolf Jantoor resides in his soul. It is almost midnight - we might as well sleep now."  
  
Still restless, Ayumi returned to her tent to check on Conan. She sat down beside him,  
thoughts swirling in her mind. Why was he cursed with such powers? Why, most of all, did he   
like Ran instead of her? She let out a sigh. No use thinking about it, she thought. Might as well  
sleep it out...  
  
Then, Conan stirred, feebly opening his eyes. "...Ayumi...? Where... am I?"  
  
"Se'ath has fallen, Sir Conan. He was slain by your hand."  
  
"...What?"  
  
Ayumi slowly explained, event by event, about the spirit of Jantoor, the fall of Se'ath  
and finally about how Anu'bin became an ally. Conan nodded. "So the legend of the Guardians was  
true... Jantoor lives in me..."  
  
"You must get some rest. It is past midnight."  
  
"All right, I will. Thank you for helping me heal my wounds."  
  
"... you're welcome, Sir Conan."  
  
Giggling to herself, she lay down beside Conan and both of them fell asleep moments   
later.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Conan woke up, still bruised and sore from his wounds. He jerked Ayumi  
up, slipped on his suit of armour and emerged from the tent. He took a deep breath. Ahh, what a  
great feeling it is to be able to feel the chilly morning air. Genta and Mitsuhiko were still  
asleep. Sitting beside a pile of ashes that had once been the bonfire the night before, his  
thoughts drifted to Jantoor. He still remembered the dream he had long ago, back when after he  
was found wounded and unconscious in the wilderness outside the kingdom of Northfield...  
  
"...Wake up, hero."  
  
(What...? Hero?)  
  
"I am the Lord Kai. Awaken now, Chosen One."  
  
(...Chosen One? What crazy dream is this...?)  
  
"You are one of the few mortal guardians that can save your world from the evil that  
roams free. Go now, hero. You need not fear, for Jantoor is by your side."  
  
(Jantoor? Evil? What's going on?)  
  
Conan shook his head, trying to shake off the bits and pieces of scattered memories that   
surrounded his mind. He had no past, no memory of his childhood years. All he remembered was the  
dream. And his foster parents, Kudo Yukiko and Kudo Yuusaku, died a mysterious death. Leaving   
behind nothing but his house, a journal, and a strange gold coin embossed with the picture of a  
dragon.  
  
"No... no time to think about that now... oh, darn... I can think of nothing..."  
  
Ayumi climed out from the tent, only to find Conan lost in thought near the remains of  
the fire. She placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Conan jerked his head up.  
  
"Ayumi! Up so early?"  
  
Ayumi smiled. "YOU woke me up. Therefore you are to blame."  
  
"Ha...fine, suit yourself. I'll go wake the others."  
  
He peeked inside Genta's tent and found his barbarian friend fast asleep, with Mitsuhiko  
lying upon his gigantic belly. Conan kicked them with his armoured boot. "Oy! It's morning  
already! Get up now, lazybones! On the double!"  
  
Mitsuhiko awoke with a start, hastily putting on his sorcerer's hat and clutching his  
staff. "Huh? Wha... oh, Conan! Listen! I have bad news... the Lord's messenger spirits have told  
me that the village of Voryenne has been attacked by minions of the Dark One... and a serpent  
terrorizes the waters! We must hurry!"  
  
Conan raised an eyebrow. "I know that, Mitsuhiko. I'm in a hurry to save Ran myself. But  
what about Genta here? Even Anu'bin is up. We can't leave him here, can we?"  
  
"Oh! I know how... this should do it!"  
  
Mitsuhiko pointed his staff at Genta. A crackle of electricity arced from the tip of the  
staff to hit Genta on the backside. Waking up with a jolt, Genta frantically bolted out of the  
tent, screaming in pain.  
  
"OWWWWWWWOWOOOOWWWW! MY BOTTOM! HOT!! AIEEEE!"  
  
The others giggled as they watched their comrade run around comically. Clutching his  
aching belly, Conan tried to stop laughing. "Okay, that's enough...*ha ha* we must go now...  
I smell serpent stew!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
--------------  
Woot! Finally finished typing chapter 6... say, if you readers out there have any suggestions,  
feel free to e-mail me! (Stay tuned for the next exciting episode! And now a word from our  
sponsors...) =^_^= 


End file.
